The legend of Zelda pan's legacy Wings of freedom
by Dragonyahoo20
Summary: Pan is an hylian orphan, when she enters the loftwing ceremony her life changes forever when she finds out she is the hero of the Twilight sage and must race against time to find the three sages to help destroy the darkness, enemies will be faced, secrets
1. intro

intro.

Pan- granddaughter of Link and Zelda / Stormbreaker is her loftwing

Kato- Pan`s best friend / Nogard is his loftwing

Flarey- Naidni`s little sister / lava is her loftwing

Naidni- Flarey` big brother / electricity is his loftwing

Citra- Pan`s uncle / the headmaster of the Knight Academy

Lalah- Pan`s mother / cloaked guardian

Sitham- shape shifting demon / Pan`s enemy

Bethany- granddaughter of Groose / Pan`s ally / Razor is Bethany`s loftwing


	2. Chapter 1: A letter that was never open

Chapter 1: A Letter That Was Never Opened

_"It is your duty as the sacred sages to go to the three world's you each represent to obtain your symbolizing weapons to destroy the darkness, but there is a price, you must go back to each world's past and sleep for a thousand years to gain enough energy to help the Twilight sage defeat Demise once and for all." Nayru said._

_"But Nayru, how are we going to find our chosen weapons and getget to the past on our own?" Naidni asked._

_" Not to worry child, we'll help you and after we will, we'll help prepare the Twilight sage to journey to your chambers where you slumber, but we must hurry if we don't want her to be on the dark side."Farore said they all nodded._

_" But Farore, I don't get i? How can the dark side persuade the twilight sage to join them, it's not like she's one of them, is she?" Flarey asked curiously._

_" Indeed she is one of them, but half though."Farore replied._

_" It is a mystery on who her demon parent is though, but that does not matter at this point, right now we will guide you to your destination to prepare yourselfs for the final battle."Din said as the three sages nodded as they went with each dragon separate to the three world's to forfill their destiny`s to save the three world's and Skyloft. As they left separately from each other, Kato remembered he left a note for Pan to tell her about his Destiny._

_" I hope you find my letter to help you carry out your destiny." he thought to himself as he went in the green column of light in the clouds._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Let's hurry up Stormbreaker we don't want to be late for the loftwing ceremony." a girl with golden brown hair said with excitement to her loftwing as they flew towards Skyloft. They couldn't wait, they trained for this very day for three months.

If they won , they became students of the Knight Academy. Once they got there, they met with instructor Owlan, he`s in charge of the ceremony.

"Hello Pan I'm glad you made it on time, you two must really want to be students at the academy."he said.

"Mm hmm, yeah we didn't want to miss it, me and stormbreaker trained hard for this day."Pan replied. Owlan nodded.

"Well I guess you don't need anymore since youy trained everyday is that corect?" he asked while Pan had a shocked look on her face and blushed.

"You found out didn't you?"

"I believe so, since some knights were spoting you doing twists and whirls with your loftwings and wrote down your progress and what you needed to work on, and some knights that were keeping watch at knight, they said they spotted a rider on a silver looking loftwing doing the same thing you are during the day time, do you know who it might be?" he asked smiling, he practically knew it was her.

"Uh no don't got a clue and it wasn't me, heh heh." she replied nervously as he smiled.

"Okay, but keep a look out okay?"

"Okay instructor Owlan." she siad as he nodded and walked away, Pan soon got an idea.

"Hey Stormbreaker! Let's go see Kato and Nogard, you would like that won't you?"Pan asked her loftwing. Her silvered feathered friend screeched in agreement.

"Alright, let's go!"she said jumping on Stormbreaker`s back as they flew off to Kato`s house, Kato and Nogard is Pan and Stormbreaker`s best friends, they did almost everything they got there Pan got off her loftwing and knocked on the door, but no one answered.

Hey Kato! You there?" Pan yelled. She pushed on the door and it creaked open and the pair stepped inside cautiously.

"Hello? Kato where are you, don't try to scare me." she said as she noticed a letter."Huh?" she said as she picked it up and saw it had her name on it.

"Hey Stormbreaker, should I read it?" she asked. Before the silver bird could reply, the Knight Academy bell rang as the pair realized they're late.

" Oh no! We've got to go, now!" she said as Pan and her loftwing rushed out, then hopped onto Stormbreaker and stuffed the letter in her pocket as they flew to the ceremony.


	3. Ch 2: an accident that leads to a Quest

Chapter 2: Accident That Leads to a Journey

A.N. if some of the chapters are short I'll be working on some chapters for you guys, but for now please enjoy this chapter and please review.

It took the pair a few minutes to get to the she got there everyone was waiting for her."Sorry, I was at Kato`s house to pass the time, but I didn't mean it to skip the ceremony." Pan said embarrassed.

"It's quite alright Pan, you're just in time, that's all." Headmaster Citra said. "But you have to get with the other flyers, the race is going to start any minute" he said. Pan nodded as she and Stormbreaker got to their positions.

"Alright everybody let me explain the rules, you and your loftwing have to team up and go after this wooden loftwing decoration and take it from this loftwing I tied it to." instructor Howell said as he pointed to the yellow loftwing."Whoever gets it will go up a higher level, but for Pan, she gets to be a student at the Knight Academy." he said as Pan was smiling away until a familiar voice just had to ruin her day.

"You think you're going to become a knight, but guess what, I'm going to win." it said.

"Ugh, what do you want Bethany?" Pan asked annoyed more than ever.

"Oh nothing, except crush you like a bug." she replied while Pan noticed that Bethany was wearing a purple dress, knight loftwing gear. Pan mischievously came up with an idea instructor Howell, it seems that Bethany isn't wearing the right for the race." Pan said as the instructor came over and looked at Bethany`s clothes.

"I'm sorry to say this Bethany, but you can't compete in those clothes, so you are to forfeit." he said.

"What! That isn't fair, curse you Pan!" she yelled as she ran off. Pan smirked as Howell shook his head.

"Let's get this over with."he said. "Flyers to your starting point!" Citra said as they all got to the starting point.

"Flyers on your mark... get set...GO!" the starter yelled as everyone including Pan ran off the deck and called their birds. Pan whistled for her loftwing as it was replied with Stormbreaker's screech and caught Pan on the giant birds back. They flew as fast as they could to catch up, but it didn't take long for them to catch up.

"Let's show them that we'll be the victors!" Pan shouted while Stormbreaker screeched as they soared past all the other flyers, but they noticed that the other racers slowed down their loftwings, it was odd because... Why would the other racers slow down and turn back to skyloft? Then she saw something that answered her question, they were headed for a giant thunder head cloud.

"I have a bad feeling about this Stormbreaker." Pan said as they entered. Once they entered they could not find the yellow loftwing.

" This place gives me the creeps, let`s head back." Pan sugested as she looked for an exit.

" But... which way is back?" she asked herself. They flew around for a bit, but they knew they were being watched, when something black and metallic whooshed past them.

"Whoosh!" it said as it soared behind them.

" What was that?" Pan said." whoosh!" it went infront of them.

"What`s going on?!" Pan cried. Then the mysterious thing hit Pan from behind and sent her falling! She screamed as she fell while her loftwing was blown away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours later Stormbreaker woke up and found Pan nowhere to be seen so she flew around in search of Pan. The loftwing searched everywhere until she found Pan on an island laying on the ground with no sign of being alive. Stormbreaker flew down, landing her partners body nudging it, but the loftwing knew her friend was dead.

Stormbreaker layed down next to Pan and put a wing over her, layed there for not moving an inch, but in the distance from them, were three large figures watching them. A few moments later as Stormbreaker was still laying with dead Pan, the three figures arouse from below.

Stormbreaker looked up and saw the three figures were dragons, one was blue, another was red, and the third was yellow.

"Hello Stormbreaker, don't be alarmed we are here to help, I am Nayru, the dragon of the Lanayru region, the water dragon is Farore, dragon of Faron region, and the fire one is Din, the dragon of the Eldin region." Nayru said.

"We can revive your friend."Farore said.

" But bad news is in the mix, so listen carefully to Nayru`s words." Din said.

" In order for this to work you have to give up your wings and become a small dragon as her guide, so you will be called from that point on, Scales." Nayru said.

" Do you take the risks to bring back your friend?" Din asked.

Stormbreaker looked down at Pan then back up to Din and nodded.

"Very well, prepare yourself." Farore said as all three dragons put their hands out as Pan and Stormbreaker glowed, they rose up from the ground in a light sphere and the glowing sphere grew bright as the sun and when it faded, a small silver dragon took Stormbreaker`s place, Pan looked the same, but something there that wasn't there before, it was something that Stormbreaker had, it was full of silver had wings!Each one was as big as her.

" The deed is done we will be with the chosen sages for now, Aqune will start the quest the goddess has given her, for now we'll take her back to Skyloft." Farore said as he picked up the small dragon and Pan who now had wings.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*grunt* *groan* "Huh where...where am I?" Pan said looking around and saw she was in a bedroom at the Knight Academy.

"I'm in the...Knight Academy?"Pan said. Then noticed the wings on her back.

"But...how... is this possible?" Pan stammered as she looked at the silver and white feathers.

" Oh thank goodness you're awake." a voice said. Pan looked up and saw headmaster Citra.

"Headmaster Citra!" Pan said suprised.

"Hello Pan, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine but, how did I get these wings? How did I get here? And what happened?" Pan asked worriedly as Citra calmed her down.

" Easy, I know you have alot of questions, but I can only answer your questions one at a time." he nodded.

"The first thing I should ask is, what happened? You've been gone for three days." he said

" I don't know, all I remember is that everyone left the race and I went into this giant thunderhead, me and Stormbreaker got lost in it, then some creature attacked us and I fell off of Stormbreaker who I saw got blown away, and thats all I could remember, but that doesn't explain how I got these wings." Pan said. Citra looked down at the ground and sighed as he looked up at her.

"I don't know how to tell you this but, you might have died when you fell, and the wings... it is still a mystery." he said as pan`s eyes filled with tears.

"That`s impossible, how could I live, if I died?" she sobbed as she sticked her hand into her pocket and noticed she still had Kato`s letter.

" What is that?" the headmaster asked.

" Before the ceremony started, I went to Kato`s house and all I found was this letter." Pan said as she openned it up. It said:

_Dear Pan,_

By_ the time you read this I will be in eternal sleep within the past. Pan , have you heard of the legend of the four sages? Well we are part of the story, I'm the Faron sage in Mortal form, Naidni is the Lanayru, and Flarey is the Eldin sage. You are also part of the legend, you are the Hero of the Twilight sage, Aqune. You must travel to each world and awaken us from our slumber so that we may aid the Twilight sage, when you start your journey, you must try to find the Twilight sage in mortal form while you awaken us. I know you will suceed. Never give up._

_sincerely,_

_Kato_

_"I geuss you have a quest of the sages" Citra_ said.

" I geuss so, but who is the Twilight sage kato mentioned in his letter?" Pan asked

"The Twilight sage is a sage that had abilities and powers both of the light and shadow realms, she got both abilities from her parents, she can also weild most of the goddess, Hylia`s power." he said.

" Amazing but, where should I start? What weapon would I need to get?" she asked.

"I know someone who can help you, her name is Adlez, she lives on the surface at the Sealed Temple, an elderly man is with her, his name is Knil, they can tell you who the Twilight sage is in mortal form."he said.

" That's great, let's go find them!" Pan said excitedly as she tried to get up but Citra stopped her.

"Hold on it's time for you to rest, and you need to learn how to fly with your wings, how about you leave in five days, that would be enough for you how to fly." he said as Pan nodded.

"Good night."he said as Pan yawned and fell asleep with one wing covering her like a blanket. He walked outside of the room and saw a cloaked person a distance away from him.

"Hello Lalah it's good to see you."Citra said.

"It's good to see you too, Citra." the women replied.

"I'm sorry to worry you now but, you have to tell our parents that their granddaughter will try to meet them in five days and warn them that the Dark Ones are back!" he said urgently.

"Citra what happened? What did they do to her?! We can't let her go on the quest, I don't want her to." she said.

" I'll try to keep her from going to the surface, but go warn them right away!" Citra said in a raspy voice. Lalah nodded and hurried out the door into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: break out to Faron Woods

Chapter 3: Break out to Faron Woods

It's been five days already and still Citra insists that she stay until the weather down on the surface clears up, so she goes for a flight around Skyloft.

*sigh* When will I leave to carry out my quest, I feel like Citra`s trying to keep me here." Pan said as a bright flash of light came the Light Tower.

"Huh? What's that?" she said starting to fly towards the tower, she landed on the platform and saw a black sword with Wings on it, she walked towards it pulling it and looked at it, then a black and yellow sword satchel appeared on her right hip, then placed the sword there as it flashed once and a humanoid women appeared in front of her.

"Come and follow me to the Goddess Harp." she said as she flew in the opposite direction of Pan who decide to follow away from Skyloft towards the giant thunderhead cloud Pan once entered a week they entered they saw an island in the distance, a tower with vines growing on it, and they on the plaza of the island.

" Go inside and you will find the Goddess Harp and I'll explain everything." the women said pointing at the small doorway then returning to the sword.

Pan looked down at the sword and then looked up and walked towards the tiny crawl space. She crouched down on all fours and crawled inside.

Once she was in side she saw a golden harp at the other side of colossal room, she walked towards it and lift it up to her face, then the humanoid women from the sword appeared again, Pan was shocked by this, she wanted to have her questions answered.

"Who are you? And why did you lead me to here?" Pan asked

" I am Fi spirit of the skyward sword you that have at your side. I led you here to retake the Goddess Harp to help you in your quest of the Twilight sage." Fi said.

" Wait you're the one who aided my grandfather, Link on his quest?" Pan said.

" I am and it is your turn for greatness like him, I know who must assist you in your quest, she is the called Bethany." Fi said as she saw Pan had a shocked look on her face.

" Are you sure, me and Bethany are more like enemies than friends, but if she`s part of the Twilight sages mission, I guess I'll ask her." Pan said.

"Excellent, we'll go get her, we'll leave for the three regions at dawn tomorrow." Fi said as she went inside the sword once more. Pan smiled left the island to see an enemy at Skyloft that would probably be soon her friend.

In the distance a cloaked figure was watching Pan leave." Well I think I might have found Aqune, there will be interesting events that will soon come." he said disappearing into diamonds.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*knock*knock* Pan went on the door as it was opened by Bethany. When she saw Pan she tried to close it but Pan put her foot between the door frame." What do you want loser, to kick me out of another race?" Bethany asked annoyed.

" About that I'm really sorry but you were getting on my nerves." Pan said.

"Is that why you came her, to say I'm annoying?" Bethany asked more agitated.

" No, it's just I need to talk to you." Pan said as she showed Bethany her wings, then saw Bethany had a shocked look on her face.

" What's with the wings?" she asked.

" I'll explain but I'll make it short. I was chosen as the Twilight sage hero to awaken the other three sages and I must try to find the Twilight sage as well and your part of it, so I need you to help me to do so, will you help me?" Pan asked.

"Why should I help you? so you could get all the credit?" Bethany asked.

" I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this to save Skyloft and the surface, if you just want to stay here and be spoiled then fine, but if you do want to come then I will at the plaza tomorrow at dawn, so pick your choice." Pan said as she left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun was coming up and Pan was already to go.

" I guess she doesn't want to..." Pan was cut off by a holler.

"Don't you dare leave me Pan!" Bethany yelled as Pan smiled.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"One of my parents woke up, I had to wait a bit until they went back to sleep, now can we go on the journey?" she asked Pan as she nodded.

" Let's go!" Pan said as they both ran off the platform as Bethany`s loftwing caught and Pan`s wing's snapped open gliding her away from their home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" I can't believe we're doing this, well at least we have a good reason why we left, right Pan?" Bethany asked looking at Pan as she nodded then looked down frowning.

" What's wrong?" she asked Pan.

" Well the reason why I got these wings is because something black and metallic attacked me and Stormbreaker, and I haven't seen her for a while now and that worries me."Pan said as a flash of light and a bang interrupted their conversation, they both let out a yell of surprise, looking forwards, there was a black and brown tornado.

"Gaahh! Bethany yelled as grasped the neck of her loftwing as Pan was pulled down, then Bethany was starting to get pulled down too. Pan and Bethany's loftwing tried to stay in the air as long as they can until they gave in.

"Pan!" Bethany yelled as they fell beneath the clouds.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*groan* "Where am I?" Pan said as she looked around to see a giant statue of the Goddess towering over her, then Fi appeared.

"Master we have arrived at the Sealed Grounds, I highly recommend you check your map."she said in her robotic voice then returned to the sword. Pan soon checked her map to see a few different regions on it.

" Well we better get going to the Sealed Temple if we want complete our quest, or would you prefer to rest from the unexpected event, Bethany? Pan asked Bethany but heard no reply.

"Huh? Hey Bethany, you there?" Pan asked Bethany to see she wasn't there.

"Fi can you come out?" Pan asked as Fi came out once more.

" Do you know where Bethany is?" she asked.

"Negative, but I could add her to your dowsing ability if you wish? Fi asked as Pan nodded then returned to the sword and Pan pulled it out while a bright light grew from the sword when she faced it towards the temple, she soon tethered the sword back in and walked cautiosly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The door creaked open as Pan entered the old temple, inside it was full of vines, on the right there was a door that led outside, and on the left was a small room that had a tree going in it, but in the front of her, Pan saw a small flight of stairs that lead to an elderly women with three other people.

The tallest man looked a bit wrinkly and had an odd hairstyle, the other man was less wrinkly than the taller one and he had a trimmed beard, the elderly women beside him sandy blonde hair with bangs, and the other elderly women had short hair tied in pigtails.

"Ah, you must be Pan, your friend Bethany told us a lot about you, I am Adlez." one of the elder women said as Pan had a shocked look on her face.

"Wait you're Adlez?" Pan asked

"Yes I am and I know you have wings like Kato does and you wish to know what you must do in your quest." she said.

" That's true, what do I do in order to find my friends?" Pan asked

"You must go to Skyview Temple to its curse, then pray at the spring for memories hidden within you and when you come back, I will tell you where the next curse is, for now go through that door on your to go to Faron woods." Adlez said.

" Thank you, as much as I want to ask how Kato got wings, I'll know in the future." pan said as she left the temple.

"Why didn't you tell her who her father is?" Lalah asked coming behind a column.

"Because she'll know soon enough." Adlez said frowning.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pan stopped at the edge of a small cliff and saw several figures in a clearing. One, much larger than the rest, stood in the middle ,unarmed, trying to shoo off about five red creatures.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" she yelled drawing her sword and jumped down getting the monsters attention, then they started to growl and screech as they moved closer. Pan began to slash at them until the last one was dead. The large brown creature dropped his arms in relief and said.

"Thanks for saving me bud, this is the second time in my life I got saved from those monsters, anyways I'm Gorko the Goron." the creature said.

"I'm Pan, it's nice to meet you Gorko." she replied.

"Say, you kind of look like that purple creature I passed, it said something about Skyview Temple." Gorko said

"Hm, maybe that was Bethany that passed you! But anyway what are you doing here?" Pan asked.

"I've been researching why the statue hasn't been glowing since my friend Link defeated Demise." he said as he showed the statue to Pan. When she walked towards it, the statue began to glow once more.

"Woah!... Did you see that? It started to glow again." Gorko said excitedly.

"It's amazing alright, but I better get going on my quest, bye Gorko good luck on your research." Pan said as she snapped her wings out and flew to Faron Woods.

"I hope Bethany is alright. Nah, she can take care of herself. I shouldn't worry about her." Pan said to herself as she flew on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" Miss Pan; we have arrived at Faron woods." Fi said as Pan was staring in awe at the tree that root in the center of the woods. It was bigger than the statue of the goddess back at the Sealed Grounds.

" It's logical that the lush plant life and water resources have attracted animal spiecies to the region." Fi said. She flipped up and over into the sword.

"Man I could get used to a place like this." Pan said as walked passed another bird statue and then swung over a small gap, landing on the other side, only to hear the familiar screeching again.

" MY gosh, how many of those guys are there?" pan asked herself as she neared where the noise came from and could see two monsters facing some sort of plant growth. but it was shaking.

"It's moving?" she said to loud getting the twos attention.

"Uh-oh!" she said as she pulled out her sword and ran towards them and slashed at both of them while doing a fatal blow on one of them and brought out her wings as the second monsters eyes widened then ran like it was going to tell someone else something.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she yelled as she slashed the last one to bits, she wipe the sweat from her head then walked towards the plant that was shaking.

"Hey, you alright?" Pan asked the bush as it got up. It revealed a rodent with a bush on its back, when it sw Pan it squealed.

"Another monster, I didn't know"... but the rodent was cut off when Pan said.

"I'm not a monster!" Pan protested.

"Kwee... you're not a monster?" It asked.

"No, if I was, why would I have saved you from those other two monsters?" she asked the little rodent plant. It thought about what she said and then said.

"I'm really sorry, kwee.. anyway I'm Machi." he said.

"I'm Pan, uh... Are there any more of you?" she asked

"Oh yes , there's Oolo, Lopsa, Erla, and there's the Kikwi elder, Bucha." Machi replied.

" Do you Know where they are? Because I heard in my grandfather's travels from others that he meet a species called the Kikwis." she asked.

" I don't know, I'm worried about them, can you please find them you look like you're good at finding lost people?" Machi pleaded as Fi flipped out and Machi jumped in suprise.

" In order to find them I granted you the ability to dowse." Fi said flipping back into the sword. Pan pointed it in four different places started with the closest one. It didn't take long to find the three Kikwis, and it gave Pan thorough knowledge of how to get through Faron Woods.

A few monsters distracted pan, but the Keese, Chuchus, Deku-babas, and the bokoblins were easy now that Pan knew how to deal with them.

Then Pan noticed a large white building in the corner of the forest and it seemed a path behind it lead deeper into the forest. When Pan found her way back to the elder, swinging her way across a gap to get to him, the large Kikwi was pleased.

" Thank you so much for finding the other Kikwis, now I remember your father, long when he came here he was looking for your grandmother which I rescued from those red monsters, sadly I didn't remember because I was worried about my fellow Kikwis, bet he volunteered to find them, so he did and said all of them were alright, I felt my worries slip away and I told him she went to the path by the Skyview Platform to get to the Skyview Temple, then he went off to find her." Bucha said.

" Hey, I need to get to the Skyview Temple to pray ther and break the curse." Pan said.

" Oh I almost forgot, here's your prize." he said raising his arms as Pan realized what he was doing, she tucked and rolled out of the way as the Kikwi elder toppled over and the plant on his back sprouted showing a slingshot, Pan jumped on his back and picked it up and got off his back as he resumed standing.

" Good luck Pan I think your parents will be proud of you." he said as she went to the viewing platform, she saw a rolled up vine and hit it with a single deku nut, the vine untwined then Pan swung up on the higher ledge then looked forwards to look at the tunnel then entered.

In the distance on top of the viewing platform, a hooded boy was watching Pan head towards the temple.

" Yes Pan, go on your quest to forfill your destiny to bring back Demise and your father, also your heart will belong to darkness, it's true essance." he said as he desolved into diamonds laughing evilly.


	5. Ch 4: Kidnapped after a Temple adventure

Chapter 4: Kidnapped after a Temple Adveture

Pan came out of a tunnel to see a round area that had a tree in the center with lot of bushes surrounding it. Pan defeated a few monsters until she came across a tight rope with wasps above it,but it didn't bother Pan she just hit it with deku nuts. Then she climbed up on a ledge and saw a cube.

"Fi", an said as the blue figure flipped out of the black sword.

"t is a goddess cube,they created by the goddess and when hit with a d skyward strike they unlock treasure above at skyloft", Fi concluded then flipped back into the sword. Pan raised her sword as it began to glow and she striked the cube, it faded and turned into a light that shot into the sky. Pan noticed a temple like building.

"That must be Skyview Temple",Pan said as she walked towards the temple.

"Hey what took you so long Pan? I've been waiting here for ages",a familiar voice Pan looked to see where it came from.

"Wait Bethany is that you?" she asked as her friend jumped out a tree.

"Hey can we head inside now, I'm dying to see the inside of this place." she asked eagerly. Pan smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." Pan replied as they went up to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, Pan soon noticed a pink jem and hit it with her sling shot. It's color turned grayish and spun into several diamonds, then the doors creaked open.

"Well that was creepy." Bethany said as they both looked down the flight of steps that lead deeper and they started to walk down them. Bethany brought out a Blade Staff while Pan pulled out the Skyward sword then she noticed Bethany's weapon.

"Where did you get that?" she asked

"I got this from the elder Anirtak, I knew how to use it already because I took some lessons at the Knight Academy, so you don't have to protect me." she replied as they saw more stairs leading deeper into the temple. Fi flipped out of the sword facing both Pan and Bethany.

"Miss Pan and Bethany. I have bad news, the auras of many creatures reverberate through out this temple. There will be no outside help for yu in case of an emergency. Given the situation, I suggest you proceed with the out most caution." she said as she disappeared back into the sword.

"Well so much for being alone in here." Bethany said as they went down more steps.

The only thing that Pan worried in there was the giant spider webs, there was little spiders up in Skyloft, but they didn't make big enough webs to trap a person with wings, but they still continued onward inside the temple.

It took some mind-stretching and brain puzzles to finally make it to the largest room in the temple, Pan and Bethany into a sort of grove. They unlocked the frist door they'd came to, they both entered a large area with a huge bird statue standing in the middle.

" I wonder what's in there?" Pan said curiously, bending down and lift the door, to see a treasure chest unopened. Pan walked towards the treasure chest and flipped it open to find a mechanical bug. Fi appeared.

"Miss Pan, from the style and mechanism of this object, it is a remote-control flying tool. The sharp pincers on the front are strong enough to cut through rope and string. It has little endurance and can land weak blows on small enemies." she concluded flipping up and away again.

"Okay, since you're probably going to do the death threating stuff you can have it." Bethany replied as Pan tucked it away. They went out of the room, then went down a pathway and up another circular room. It didn't take long at all for them to reach another large room, not unlike the size of the bird statue one.

They went one at a time, crossing the tight rope. Below them was a gaping abyss, dark and likely full of fungi like the rest of the temple was. Ahead of them was a large golden door, shut tight and sealed. When they finally made it to the other side, Pan pushed on the door to no avail.

"Great, now we're going to have to look for a key." Pan said frustrated.

"Way ahead of you, the elder Esoorg gave me this." Bethany said pulling out a golden carving and walked up to the opening of the door and placing the carving there. They stood back as the door opened. They walked in slowly and Bethany said.

" Open sesame." she said sarcastically.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Pan and Bethany approached the door, they were stopped by a bright light. When it faded they were in the presence of a fifteen year old-looking boy. He had grey skin and long black hair, he wore a black body suit with a purple cape. The odd boy had his back to them.

"Look who it is... the mighty hero of the Twilight sage and her partner." he said turning and looking straight at them.

" I thought I destroyed you with that tornado I whipped up for you two to get destroyed by since Pan here was revived by that foul bird of hers, I am curious that you were resurrected by the bird though." he said smirking.

"Wait you did that to Pan and me?" Bethany asked.

" Why yes I did, I was looking for the Twilight sage so she could revive my masters from that infernal sword that Pan has!" he yelled pointing at the Master sword as Pan was trying to bottle up her anger, but gave a small snarl and drew her sword and shield.

" How dare you do that to Stormbreaker, she's been missing since your attempt to kill me, now who are you?!" Pan yelled as the boy chuckled.

"Oh, how rude of me to not "introduce" myself, I am the Demon Prince Sitham, the very person that will love to torture you but, I am curious Pan how strong are you?" Sitham asked Pan.

" Well why don't you fight me so I could find out." he said approaching her but Bethany got in between them.

" If you want to fight her, you're going to have to take me on first." she said. He looked at her for a second than swiped his hand a distance away from her and she was hit with an invisible force and was thrown into the wall falling unconscious.

"I win." he said as he chuckled and made a load roar making his cape disappear into millions of diamonds. and the fight began. Pan attacked first. She swung her sword at him, but he caught it and held it in place with two fingers, yanking the sword out of her hand effortlessly.

" So long as you telegraph your attacks like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow." he said as he threw the sword at Pan who dodged it. She picked it up from the ground, she thought about Sitham said then got an idea. She raised her sword and pretended to attack one way then she quickly slashed the opposite direction and caused Sitham to knock back to a wall but landed on his.

He snapped his fingers and summoned a black repier sword and disapeared, reappearing hitting Pan square in the back and disappearing again, but Pan dodged then raised her sword, which began to glow blue, she released it and it came at Sitham as a crescent shaped wave. Sitham dodged, but was to late to defend himself against Pan as she slashed at his stomach. He backed away and said.

" I guess you do know how to fight, I hope you survive the next time we meet, because you'll die by my hand, Sky child." he said disappearing. Pan looked around for him then ran to Bethany.

"You okay?" she asked as Bethany began to wake up.

"*groan* I'm fine but, what happened?" Bethany asked as she stood up.

" Sitham knocked you out and I fought him until he fled, now that the curse is gone let's go to the spring Adlez mentioned." Pan replied as she and Bethany walked towards the flashing door which faded away to see a case of stairs to the spring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

" Hey Bethany wait up!" Pan yelled as she got up the stairs and gasped at the scenery. It was a contrast within the temple. Small stone platforms led towards a shrine of the goddess at the end, and a couple of trees grew out of the water, which was only a couple of feet deep, if that. Cliffs surrounded them, deep forest at the top , and at the end of the spring were various waterfalls, filling the area.

"WOW! Who knew it was worth it going through that temple." Pan said.

"Hey Pan don't you have to pray at the shrine?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, I do." she replied as she walked to the shrine and went down on her knees, closed her eyes, and clapped her hands together and let out her wings. Pan was soon engulfed by a light then it faded, she opened her eyes, to see a blue sword in her lap, it had blue liquid energy going through the middle, Fi soon appeared.

" Miss Pan, this is one of the sacred weapons entrusted to the Sages, this one is called the twin bladed water sword, this is supposed to be wielded by the Faron sage to destroy Demise once and for all, another thing I should conform you about, strike the hylian crest to get a holy message." Fi concluded then returned to the sword. Pan drew the Skyward sword and raised it skyward until it glowed and released it on the crest. Fi appeared again.

" Miss Pan, I have a message from the Twilight Sage I will translate it for you. ( The Twilight Hero who descends from the clouds, you travel to three places to purify your body. You stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The second known as the Earth Spring. This second spring is hidden deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The Twilight Hero, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to you set out for this sacred place.) Fi concluded as she returned to the sword.

Pan was in a slight daze as if under a spell, Bethany walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Pan, you okay?"she asked.

"Yeah just, WOW! The memories Adlez mentioned I would are amazing, but some of it is war." she replied holding her head.

"War?" Bethany repeated confused.

"Yeah, It's like the war in the legend how Hylia was at war with Demise and created Skyloft to protect the Triforce." she replied as Bethany nodded.

"Well let's put that aside for now, let's head back up to Skyloft." Bethany suggested.

" Yeah I agree, but I'm a bit worried because what will your parents think of you sneaking off and what will the headmaster think?" Pan said worried.

" Well, they could ground us, but there is one thing they can't keep us from doing, saving Skyloft." Bethany said as Pan smiled.

"Thanks Bethany for going on this quest with me, but I am curious though, why didn't you stay at Skyloft where it was safe?" Pan asked.

"Because is there much adventure up there?No. All my life I wanted to go on an adventure on the surface and you gave me that chance to do so and I took it." she replied.

"Well I'm glad I gave you that chance, anyway let's go home." Pan said as her wings spread out and picked up Bethany bring her to the skies so she could call her bird, once she did, they were off towards home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Pan and Bethany returned they were greeted by a pair of angry parents and a headmaster.

" Are you out of your mind Bethany, you scared me and your mother, you could've got hurt." her father said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, I was chosen to go on a quest and I wanted to go on an adventure and Pan..."

" And Pan nothing! You never are never go to the surface again is that clear!?" her mother yelled as Bethany was full of tears.

"Yes, I understand." she replied sadly then her expression changed to a dark look at Pan.

"Bethany, I'm so sorry, I didn't..." Pan was cut off by Bethany.

"Sorry for what? I don't know how you knew about that but, You are nothing you lied to me, you build up this scam to trick me and I thought of you as a friend, but I was wrong, you will always be a freak with wings! Hmph, have fun with your pathetic game, freak." Bethany said smirking and walked away. Pan was shocked at what she heard her say to her, she was a freak with wings, she was worthless, Pan soon started to form tears.

" What did you know that she was talking about Pan?" Bethanys father asked worried.

" She always wanted to go on an adventure to the surface, she said she never liked to fly above the clouds but explore beneath them, well what do I know I'm just a pathetic freak with wings like Bethany said."Pan replied as tears formed in her eyes." I'm sorry, I won't bother her again, just tell her she won't be seeing me any time soon."

Then she ran off, Citra and Bethany's mother tried to catch up but Pan snapped her wings open and flew to the top of the floating platform that formed a waterfall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pan was looking at her reflection in the water of the platform. She been staring at herself in misery ever since Bethany said she was worthless, she sighed to herself as she heard Citra and Bethany's parents yell for her to come down but she didn't.

"Why was I chosen for this? Someone more capable of not messing up and was not a freak with wings should have been chosen for this. Why me?" she growled at herself then threw a rock at the relfection as she stood up and looked at herself in the reflection of the water some more.

But this time something there shouldn't have been there, a second familiar face was there, this face belonged to Sitham!

"Hello Pan, what a pleasure of seeing you here, may I have a, little, chat with, you? I'm really dying say is. What majestic wings you have there." he said through the reflection.

Pan gasped as her eyes widened in horror at the reflection and stepped back in terror, then her mouth was covered by a hand to muffle her screams so no one could hear her while another wrapped around both of her arms to keep her from detaching the hand on her mouth.

Sitham lifted her off the ground making her dangle her feet a few inches, she struggled to break free, but the demon boys arms were too strong!

She finally stopped struggling after a few minutes and saw Bethany looking for something but couldn't see them after Sitham took a few steps back. She felt his warm breath against her neck as he lowered his head closer to her ear, she then heard him chuckle evilly and said.

"Oh Pan, It's really sad that you lost your so called friend,she definitely left you breathless with her words, sadly she didn't know she handed you over to me, she made you feel lost in darkness and all alone, you do realize you look like easy prey when all alone, out of anyones sight, and best of all, no one to come to your aid." Sitham whispered in her ear, she looked down sadly.

" He's right, because of what she said to me, she did practically hand me over to him, I don't even know who to trust anymore." she thought in her head as her captor jerked her out of her thoughts, she looked at him through the corner of her eye to see him smiling evilly back at her.

"If you are curious how I found you or why I'm here I"ll answer it for you, I was out searching for the Twilight Sage above the clouds I didn't find a single clue as to where she was." He said pretending to have sad in his voice."But! When I came across you, You had silver wings! The other sages have wings the color of the sacred flames but, the Twilight Sage has silver."

"Where is he going with this?" Pan asked couriously in her head.

"We'll see if you're the Twilight sage at all with this." he said letting go of her mouth and pulling out a Silver Hylian Crest amulet and placed it towards her face.

" Do not move an inch or scream for help or you will regret it dearly." he said in a dark tone, Pan thought about her options, even though she fought him she could tell he had way more potential than how much he showed with their duel, so she decided to do what she was told and didn't move as the crest glowed as Sitham chuckled evilly while Pans eyes widened.

"It's glowing! I'm who he's been looking for!" she mentally screamed in her head.

"So it is you Pan, you are the Twilight Sage I've been looking for ever since the day I've been created, but I still need you to have you're powers fully so I will personally escort you to the Earth and Desert Springs, but first let's go somewhere that they will never find you at while your in my possession." he said as he snapped his fingers and they both teleported away from the Platform into a cave like room.

It had a few halls and a hole on the roof of the cave and an entrance at the top of a ledge down one of the halls and a crawl space exit in another. Sitham then set Pan gently on the ground.

"We'll be spending the night here, I'll be at the top to see if anyone tries to comes even near here." he said as Pan got up and distanced herself from him.

"Sorry to disapoint you, but I'm not staying here any longer with you."she replied as she tried to scramble for the door shaped entrance but, Sitham snapped his fingers and a diamond patterned wall kept her from leaving the cave, it also blocked the crawl space and the hole in the roof.

"No no, you can't leave here without me, so your little daring escape failed miserably, I think we'll leave for Eldin volcano at dawn since you're so excited to obtain the rest of your powers." he said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Pan soon jumped down and walked cautiously walked to the middle of the room and sat down on her knees with her hands in her lap and her wings folded, she looked at the ground at the ground sadly.

" Why does he even bother trying to keep people away from me? Everyone hates me, they probably forgotten all about me." she thought sadly as she looked around the room.

"I can't save myself because I dropped the Skyward Sword at the water platform, so I guess I'm in his custody until someone comes to my rescue, if anyone does." she thought as she layed down with one wing over her like a blanket and fell asleep on the cold hard floor while figure in black clothes watched her.

"Do not worry your grace, I will save from this terrible fate as soon as the Demon Prince lowers his guard, I will meet you at the bridge in Eldin." she said then went over the edge and fell beneath the clouds.

"Once I have recovered you from his posesion, I will help you carry out your mission as the Twilight Sage, if the child that handed you to darkness tries to confront you I will keep her from breaking your heart anymore than she already has." she said as she was free falling and disappeared beneath the sea of clouds.


	6. Ch 5: The Search for a Sage

Chapter 5: The Search for a Sage

**A.N. I am really sorry for not posting as much, I've been been so busy with school and soccer I haven't got the chance to work on any of the chapters, remember everyone I posted a poll of who is your most favorite character, please go check that out, also on the twenty ninth of May, I will officially post a new story of Dragonball, this story will be based as a kind of spoiler alert of Dragonball Online, please review my stories, I love to hear some comments (good ones) and some requests please, now enjoy.**

"Pan! Where are you? Please come out, I'm sorry on what I said." Bethany yelled as she flew around Skyloft then flew towards the Knight Academy. When Razor landed Bethany jumped off and ran into the building to go find the Headmaster Citra, she ran down a hall into a oval-shaped room full of books and a table in the middle decorated with some flowers, Citra was looking at some books until Bethany ran in, he turned around to see Bethany panting.

"Well, did you find her?" He asked.

"There's no sign of her, it's like she vanished!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll find her, it'll probably take time." he replied trying to keep his student calm while Jack ran into the room, Jack is Kato's older brother, Jack is tall with red hair and freckles, his cloths looked a lot like his grandfather Cawlins.

"Headmaster Citra, I think I know what happened to Pan!' he said urgently. Citra and Bethany were shocked by the news.

"Well spit it out Jack, Pan has been missing for a bit and we need to know where she is and if she`s okay!" Citra beckoned as Jack looked down at the ground sadly.

"Well sir, I really don't know where she is to be honest or if she's okay, all I found was this." he said pulling out the Skyward Sword. Bethany gasped and took the sword out of Jack`s hands.

"Where did you find this?!" Bethany yelled looking terrified as ever ( like in a horror movie).

"I found it at the floating waterfall platform, my theory on what happened to Pan is she was taken." Jack replied.

"By who, Jack?" Citra asked worried.

"I... I don't know who took." he replied sadly looking down at the ground.

"Bethany, when you were on the surface with Pan, did you encounter anyone who might be a suspect on who kidnapped her?" Citra asked Bethany in a serious voice. Bethany`s eyes widened in horror, she looked ar the headmaster and nodded slowly.

"Yes I do, he calls himself Sitham, he said he was looking for the Twilight Sage to revive his masters from the Master Sword." she said.

"Maybe this Sitham guy did it, if he did though how are we gonna find Pan they could be anywhere." Jack asked panicking.

"Hold on, let's think for a moment, if Sitham said he was looking for the Twilight Sage not the Twilight Hero, why would he take Pan if she was the Twilight Hero, it doesn't make sense." Bethany said as Citra got an old book from the shelf.

"Maybe it does make sense, read the information of the where abouts to where the reborn sages are in the legend." Citra said as he handed the book to Jack who took it and opened it up and began to read.

_Those who seek the reborn sages listen well, I guide you from the edge of time to the present, the sage born of fire has a spirit of strength, boastful, extroverted, and also the one with a sky guardian of red as molten lava. The Sage made of water is a trustworthy soul with a mixture of reliability and conservative entwined to it, and has a sky guardian of green as light green meadows. The next one, the sage created of electricity has the soul of being sensitivity and a logical being, one with the sky guardian the color of blue as crystal clear water. The head Sage you prefer to call her, a right hand servant of me, the Sage born of the silver moon, she is a very imaginative and creative one, she is a mortal with a silver sky guardian, three others I shall tell in words but in memory in the mind of a silver spirited one. For now I bid you farewell,_

_Your Goddess, Hylia_

Jack stared at the book in shock at it's words, it was written from the goddess herself. He looked up at both the headmaster and Bethany and spoke is a soft but low and firm tone to them.

"I know who the three sages are." he said as they stared at him in shock.

"Wait you're saying that book told who was the sages?" Bethany questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well not exactly, it says what color their loftwings are and what their personality traits are, It says the reborn Eldin sage has a red loftwing the shade of molten lava, what ever that is." Jack replied at Citra put his index finger to his chin.

"It must be talking about Flarey then, I bet you anything that she's the Eldin sage reborn, besides who else has a bright red loftwing and the mission that Pan was doing for the sages might explain her disappearance for a few days now." He said as Bethany nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you could be right, hey Jack was does it say about the other two?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It says that the Lanayru sage reborn has a blue loftwing while the Faron sage has a green one." he replied looking through the book.

"So Kato and Naidni must be the other two." Citra said.

"That's not all that the book said it tells me information about the Twilight sage as well." he said.

"What the, let me see." she demanded taking the book from Jack and looking through it.

"Okay okay, don't have to be miss rudeness." he murmured.

"That will be enough from you Jack." Citra warned as Bethany's eyes grew big.

"He's right it says something about the Twilight Sage reborn also, it says _the Sage born of the silver moon, she is a very imaginative and creative one, she is a mortal with a silver sky guardian, _could she mean Pan? She is the only one with a silver loftwing out of all of us." Bethany said unsure as Citra shook his head.

"No that's impossible, she's the Twilight Hero." he said as Bethany's heart sank.

"Hey instead of fighting over who's who, let's try to figure out how we're going to find Pan." Jack suggested getting impatient as Bethany got an idea.

"Fi, come out, I need you." she called at the sword as the blue figure appeared.

"How may I assist you Miss Bethany, since Miss Pan is absent at this time." she asked as Citra and Jack looked at her in complete awe.

"Pan was taken by Sitham, I need you to do that dowse thing to find her, will you help us?" Bethany asked.

"Affirmative, I will add Miss Pan as a dowsing option." Fi concluded and disappeared into the sword. Bethany ran out of the room outside and untethered the sword and pointed it in different directions until the sword started to glow bright at the thunderhead. Citra and Jack came outside to see if Bethany got any readings on Pan.

"Did it work?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but, it was pointing towards the thunderhead though." she replied.

"So that means Pan is somewhere in the thunderhead, we'll send one over there." Citra said as Bethany turned quickly to him with pleading eyes.

"Let me go rescue her, It's my fault, if I hadn't said those words, she would be still with us." she pleaded.

"Well, if you insist it's your duty to go find Pan, then I give you my full support." Citra replied as she smiled while Jack walked up to her.

"Can I help you, my little brother cares a lot about her, and I really want to help." Jack asked nicely.

"By all means Jack." Bethany said as they both smiled at each other and ran off the platform and called their loftwings and flew to the thunderhead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Pan, wake up, time to go." a voice said.

"*moan* Huh?" Pan said as she opened her eyes and looked up to see Sitham looking down at her with black soulless eyes while towering over her.

"Time to go to the Earth Spring like I said the other day." he said smiling evilly at her while picking her up from the ground and placing Pan on her feet then grabbed her arm that was closest to him and snapped his fingers, they teleported away to a small area, enclosed by cliffs.

Even though it wasn't much it was hot, though. Pan saw rivers of lava flowing here and there, creating a labyrinth of ground and molten earth. As Pan was looking in awe, Sitham lightly pulled on her arm to get her attention, she turned to see him gesture her to move onward, she nodded slowly then they started to proceed onward to the Earth Spring.

They walked through many pathways, as they were walking through a tunnel Sitham stopped and turned to Pan and smirked evilly at her.

"Pan do you remember what Bethany said last to you before you were brought in my clutches?" he asked, she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, I do, where are you going with this?" she questioned almost frightened, he smiled and said.

"Well I am the reason why she said that, when you and that twig were leaving the Skyview Temple I saw your wings when you were lifting that twig of a friend of yours, I thought up the idea to see if you were the Twilight Sage by possessing your friend to say those things." he said while Pan was got furious with him, he made her new friend hate her just to find out if she was Twilight Sage, that just made her sick with anger.

"You're the reason why Bethany hates me? How could you, speaking of that how did you possess her in the first place?" she said almost yelling.

"Simple really, when I slammed her into the wall at the temple, the force I used had a bit of my influence in it just in case it might come in handy, and it did. Now that I cleared up that why don't we keep on going." he replied as he yanked her through the tunnel and went up an air shaft to see a bridge which on the other side led to a cave pathway leading Sitham and Pan were walking, a few energy waves hit Sitham.

"Argh!" Sitham growled as he fell to the ground with a thud! They weren't enough to kill him but knock him out.

"Are you alright your highness?!" a voice asked as Pan looked around to see who said it.

"Up here!" the voice yelled as Pan looked up at the archway to see a women that had very short blonde hair with tanned skin and was wearing dark cloths. The women jumped down onto the bridge and walked to and introduced herself.

"I am Impa, servant of the Goddess and the Twilight Sage Aqune." she said bowing.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Pan." she politely introduced herself.

"I am here to escort you to the spring to forfill your part of the mission of the Twilight Sage, I will be your protector from danger such as Sitham and get you safley to the Earth Spring and to the Desert Spring were you need to go next, you can not go to your friends until you go all to the Springs to receive the Sacred weapons, understood?" Impa said as Pan nodded as they proceeded to the Sacred Earth Spring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So this is where Pan is? Wow! It's more of a cage than a paradise." Bethany said looking around (A.N. They are at bug paradise if you don't know).

" It is a cage, a cage for bugs and people." Jack said as they heard voices coming from above.

"Someone's here." Jack whispered to Bethany.

"Maybe it's Pan, let's get her." Bethany whispered as she was going to climb up but was stopped by Jack.

"Wait! We can't just rush into things, what if Sitham is up there with her, what are we going to do if he sees us, huh?" He asked concerned as Bethany got an idea.

"We can grab Sitham to buy Pan time to fly away and escape, that shouldn't be too hard for us." She suggested.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan, I think? Let's do it." Jack said climbing up on a ledge and hid behind a tree with her.

"On the count of three; one, Two, THREE! AAHH!" They said as a net became beneath them and trapped them up in the air.

"Aha! Caught you demon, now let that girl with the wings go now!" A voice yelled as Jack and Bethany saw two boys in front of them, one was tall, really skinny, and had blonde hair, the other one was small, chubby, and had blue hair.

"Huh? Hey Strich, I think we caught the wrong pair." The chubby one said.

"Yeah, I think you're right Cawlin." Strich said as they both turned to Jack and Bethany who were in the net.

"Who are you two?" Cawlin asked.

"I'm Bethany and this is Jack, we're looking for Pan, she's a girl with dark brown hair and silver wings." Bethany said.

"We seen her! She was held at the center of this island, but that freak with black hair, clothes, and grey skin took her to the Earth Spring." Strich exclaimed.

"Wait, isn't the Earth Spring in the Eldin region at Eldin Volcano?" Jack asked.

"It is so, that means she must be there!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Yeah but I heard that Eldon Volcano is like a labyrinth, we're gonna need an expert on getting through that place, but where are we going find one at a time like this?" Jack asked.

"We can help, Cawlin here studied the pathway of Eldon Volcano since he is so interested in it."Strich said.

"Yeah so we'll help you find your friend, now let's get you out of the net." Cawlin exclaimed as he lowered them from the net, once Jack and Bethany got out of the net they smiled at each other.

"Hey um Jack, isn't Cawlin your grandfather?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah of course he is my grandfather Bethany, my dad is his son." Jack said.

"Indeed he is." Cawlin replied.

"Question though, how do you look that young but be so... Old?" Bethany asked confused.

"Easy, since our friend Zelda was the Goddess Hylia reborn she blessed this island to give us immortality, but if the island got destroyed we would turn to dust."

"Oh, charming story."

"Well that's enough talking with your girlfriend Jack now it's time to save your friend!"

"Oh no, she's not my girlfriend, we're just friends really." Jack replied blushing as they ran off the edge and called for their Loftwings and headed for the red column.

"Don't worry Pan we'll save you!" Bethany stated." I promise."

**A.N. The truth of the betrayal has been revealed, an unexpected family reunion between Jack and Cawlin, and Pan is really the magnificant Twilight sage Aqune reborn but who are the other three sages? Fine out in the next chapter, and yes I know it has some Twilight Princess elements to it and some Ocarina of Time Elements, but it's good that there is a mixture in this story, see ya next time.**


	7. chapter 6: Found but gone again

chapter 6: Found but gone again!

**A.N. thanks for reviewing Demon Princess I appreciate it alot, now here is the next chapter** of** the legend of Zelda pan's legacy Wings of Freedom, just want to let you know please let me know how the walkthrough of Dragonball Online goes please, my next dragonball story is based off of that so I beg you please say something about that, now please enjoy.**

"Wow! Who knew that the entrance was so amazing?" Pan said looking at the colorful doors; they were much more majestic than the ones that let her enter the Skyview Temple. They were about twice as big, it was covered in gold designs and scratches.

The entrance was right in the Volcano, about half the size of the volcano, Impa walked towards the door and pushed it open, a large set of stairs was laid out in front of them, torches already lit, leading the way down into the temple.

"Follow me your grace." Impa said walking down as Pan down the stairs Pan saw a pool of lava in front of them and rickety platforms of cooled rock bursting upwards.

"Don't worry, just watch where you step and we'll be at the Earth Spring in little time." Impa assured Pan as they walked onwards, it took them a while for them to get to the Spring.

"Wow! It's just like the Skyview one except caved in at the top." Pan said.

"Well I suggest you pray under the Shrine of the Goddess to obtain another Sacred Weapon like at the Skyview Temple." Impa suggested.

Pan nodded and walked forward towards the shrine, she went down on her knees, closed her eyes, clapped her hands together, and let out her wings just like at the Skyview Spring.

Pan was engulfed by a light for a few minutes and soon faded, she felt something warm on her lap, she opened her eyes to see a bow with illusional flames on it.

"Impa, what is this Sacred Weapon called?" Pan asked.

"This is the Volcanic Fire Bow, it is powered by the very Triforce of Power, only the Eldin Sage could wield it, but for now we must travel to the Lanayru Region to find the Desert Spring." Impa said as a portal opened near the entrance in front of them.

"This portal will take us to Lanayru, I recommend that we proceed with haste so Sitham won't harm you yet again." Impa suggested as Pan nodded, but before Pan could go through, she stopped when she heard a gasp, she soon turned around to see Bethany and Jack with two other people looking at her.

Bethany smiled widely looking very happy as well as Pan did the same but looked down frowning, Bethany then began to start running towards her, but Impa put her left in between them and then turned to Pan who looked at her.

"Your Grace, you must go through the portal and head to the Desert Spring, I'm sure I will catch up with you." She said. Pan nodded and walked to the portal then looked back at Bethany.

"I have to go, sorry." She said as she proceeded to the portal again, she went into the middle of the portal then there was a flash of light and Pan was gone.

"Pan?" Bethany said as Impa walked towards as well.

"Wait! Why wouldn't you let me talk to Pan, she's my friend!" Bethany exclaimed going after Impa as she turned around glaring at Bethany who stopped dead in her tracks having a shock look on her face because of it.

"You were not her friend, broke her heart and lost her trust when she heard those words you last said to her, the reaction to your actions is that her Grace fell into the enemies Claws of Darkness and nearly became a tool to reviveing Demise and Ghirahim, I suggest that the Twilight sage should choose her agents more wisely, that is all I have to say to you." Impa said as she went through the portal as it fades away.

Bethany then looks down at the ground sadly then looks up with a serious look on her face and began to walks to the shrine where Pan prayed, she then raised the Master Sword striking the Hylian Crest as it turned pink. Go appeared from the sword.

"Mistress Bethany, I have a message written from the Twilight Sage, I will translate it for you, ( From the edge of time, I guide you, to the last spring to carry out the Twilight Sage's mission, the The Twilight Hero must know that she will find the Twilight Sage is herself. You must set out to find the parched desert of Lanayru... there she will go to the Desert Spring to fulfill her destiny.)" Fi concluded and returned to the sword.

"So we know where Pan is headed to now, let's head back to Skyloft to restock our supplies ok?" Jack said as they began to leave.

"Ok, I hope we'll catch up to them, I really do." Bethany said as they left.

~the memory Pan got at the Earth Spring~

"Hello Hylia, I see you got our invitation." Aqune said as Hylia nodded.

"I did, what is the emergency you have told me about in the letter?" She asked.

"It seems that Demise made everything off balance before we sealed him away, and I should know since I am the Universe Sage." Meteo said standing tall with pride.

"So what shall we do about it, we need a good solution for this though." Hylia exclaimed with a serious tone.

"We know, our honorable Time Sage Zulu could give us the answer, right Zulu?" Aiko said wearing his green armor with gold designs and his sword strapped on his back with his shield as a white haired young adult nodded in reply.

"It's true, for we must sadly lower ourselves to a mortal form of us." He said as they gave him a shock look while he returned it with a blank one.

"You mean to tell us Zulu that we have to have us reborn as mortals what good will that do?" A women asked with purple armor with green designs and holding a bladed staff while walking into the room.

"Yes Kairi, sadly we are all weakened from the war between us and Demises army, that reminds me, tell us the report about the remains of Demises army." Zulu replied as Kairi stood respectfully tall.

"Yes sir, the remaining troops of Demises army have fled and are beginning to regroup!"

"What that is impossible, how could they begin to regroup?! They would need a leader in order to do that!" Gandiva exclaimed yelling while slicing away at the wall behind him with his Electric Claws.

"That must mean Ghirahim survived being sealed away as well!"

~Memory ended~

A.N. duh duh duh, well thank you all for reviewing and reading my story I'll be working on it more, thank you bye.


	8. Chapter 7:Good news, bad news, worse new

Chapter 7: Good news, Bad news, Worse News

**A.N. guess what? Me, Demon Princess of Time, and Zelda Maniac are working on the next story to Game Realm, once I'm done with a few more chapters of Game Realm I'll post the first chapter of it, here's a hint of the background of it, have you ever been to a family reunion for your family?**

Pan came into a large clearing with a conspicuous looking blue gemstone placed in the middle, a top some sort of metallic pedestal, there were some old machines in the area too.

"Hmm." Pan said thinking then picking up a rock and hit the gemstone as the area turned all grassy and had life once more in it, all the colors of the old machinery came to life like they were new, then the robots were moving about again.

"Aww, they're so cute." Pan said happily walking over to one. A robot turned to her looking at her suspiciously, then it gasped.

" Are you the Twilight Sage Aqune, pweeep?" He asked.

"Yes I am." She replied kindly.

"It's an honor meeting you, this is the first time meeting the Twilight Sage Aqune." Exclaimed amazed.

"And it will be your last." A voice said as a diamond wall blocked the exits and above the area while Bokoblins appeared and surrounded the robot and Pan screeching at them. Pan looked up to see Sitham sitting on top of a machine smiling wickedly down at her.

"Ah, it's good to see you Pan, it was nice of that twig Impa to watch and escort you to the Earth Spring for me, but I'll take it from here." He said jumping down and walking towards her and the little robot.

"How did you find me?" Pan asked backing away a bit.

"Quite simple really, I found out that it was Impa who attacked us , and I knew her intentions were to help you destroy darkness which is your true essence while I try to use you to bring it back, so I checked out the Spring and there you were with her, and that's how I found you, and one more thing, your friend Impa dissolved into light so don't hoping she will come to your rescue, for now it's time to head to the Desert Spring." He said grabbing her wrist and pulled her towards his chest as she struggled against his grip.

"Ugh, let go of me you demon weirdo!" She yelled trying to get out of his grip but no avail.

"Now now Pan, don't struggle, you should rest, aren't you tired?" He asked seductively as Pan started to go in a sleepy trance.

"No... I'm, I'm not." She stammered.

"You gotta fall asleep sometime, you can't stay awake forever, just drift off, all you have to do is close your eyes." He said slowly and softly in her ear as she fell asleep, Sitham smirked down at her then picked her up and began to carry her bridal style.

"Men! We're heading to the Desert Spring now!" He yelled carrying Pan as all the Bokoblins followed him clearing the area leaving the litter robot and his crew members alone.

"Oh no! He took the Twilight Sage we must alert someone!" The to it said panicking as Bethany walked into the area seeing all the panicked robots.

"WOAH! Hey there calm down, what's going on with you guys, it's like you saw something bad happen." She exclaimed.

"The Twilight Sage has been captured by a grey skinned man!" He said as Bethany gasped.

"Oh no! Pan!" She said running after the captured Pan.

"Wait! Can I come, I promise I won't slow you down, I have propellers in my head to let me fly, please?" He asked begging.

"Okay, but we better hurry or we'll never catch up to them!" She replied as she ran while the little robot flew by her side as they went off in the direction Sitham took Pan.

'I hope she's alright when we find her, she looks to innocent to be hurt.' The little robot thought in his memory system.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Citra was pacing through his room for he was worried about Pan of all people people while Bethany' s parents sat at the table worried as well, then Jack, Cawlin and Strich walked in.

"Did you find Pan, please tell me you did." He said worried.

"Kind of, well at the Earth Temple as we were going to go through a door to the Earth Spring, we ran into Sitham but he didn't have Pan with him, he said that she got away with an agent of the Goddess named Impa, he also called out this monster called Scaldera, but Bethany took care of it and then we went to the Earth Spring where we saw Pan with this woman which was probably Impa and they went through a portal to the Lanayru Region." Jack said.

"We also got a message, from the Gods of Old, it said that Pan is the Twilight Sage in mortal form." Strich said.

"That can't be possible, are you sure you heard the message right?" Citra asked unsure.

"Yes, it specifically said_ 'the Twilight Hero must know that she will find the Twilight Sage is herself'_, so since she is the Twilight Hero and it says the Twilight Hero is the Twilight Sage so she is Aqune reborn." Cawlin replied.

"That must be why Sitham kidnapped Pan in the first place, because she is the Twilight Sage." Citra said.

"That is the the case, at the Earth Temple Sitham looked pretty mad that Impa rescued Pan from him." Jack said.

"Yeah but Impa might have saved Pan but, that doesn't mean he won't try again." Strich said.

"Wait, is it just me or Bethany isn't here?" Jack said.

"What! Where is our daughter?!" Bethany' s father asked grabbing Jack by the shirt.

"Oh, you know what? I think she went to the Lanayru Region behind our backs." Jack exclaimed.

"I really don't think she wanted to hold our stuff, I think she tricked us into letting her hold our stuff just so she could use it to go there!" Cawlin exclaimed planing himself.

"Well you better get new equipment and go get my disobedient daughter back now!" Bethany' s father yelled throwing Jack across the room as Strich and Cawlin panicked and ran out the door dragging Jack with them.

"Yes sir!" They yelled back.

A.N. Uh oh, Bethany is in so much trouble, anyway please review about the story and if you like me to post the memories that got from Skyview Spring please review that you want me to add that to the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: First Rescue then Spring

Chapter 8: First Rescue then Spring

*Groan*"Where am I?" Pan asked opening her eyes to see she was in a cage. There were two more cages near hers, but one was open with a high tech Bokoblin in it looking out for any intruders but the other one had a small robot shaking in fear. She then noticed she was near a colossal building like Temple.

"Ah, I see your awake, we'll be heading to the Desert Spring as soon we destroy your pesky friends!" A voice said as she spun her head around to see Sitham smiling wickedly down at her.

"My pesky friends? Does he mean Bethany?" Pan thought in her head.

"Excuse me Pan, but I really must be going somewhere to take care of something such as those two irritating companions of your friend, oh what's her name again? Oh yes, Bethany."

"Leave them alone Sitham, you already got a hold of me again so leave them alone!" She said trying to yank on the bars but no avail as she growled at him.

"Sadly Pan, I fear they will take you always from me again, and I need you to revive Demise and my father." He said doing a small bow to her.

"So who's your father?" She asked as he took her chin and pulled her towards him nearly making their noses touch as his lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Ghirahim." He said as her eyes widened while he let go of her then snapped his fingers and dissolved into black diamonds, then one of the Bokoblins opened Pan's cage and were about to grab her arm but was stopped by a sword, it then screeched in pain then fell over and died.

"Leave her alone Blockheads!"

"Yeah! Leave the Twilight Sage be!" Pan heard two people say as she saw Bethany jump on top of the Bokoblin she stabbed the Master Sword with and pulled it out of the corpse. Pan then saw the little robot she met before when she was caught by Sitham once more.

"Robo to the rescue!" The little robot yelled as he hit a Bokoblin that was charging at Pan with his digging claws. Bethany swung the Master Sword at a high-tech Bokoblin who blocked it with his electric sword and electrocuted her a bit but she recovered and swung one more time hitting it square in the chest as it screeched in pain as it dissolved into smoke, Bethany turned to Pan grinning at her.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Better than imagined seeing you again." Pan replied happily. Bethany was shocked by her reply. She thought Pan wouldn't be happy seeing her on what she said to Pan that night, she was then snapped out of her thoughts when the little robot butted in between them.

"I'm so glad you're okay Aqune, that evil man said that me meeting you for the first time would be my last but he was wrong, pweeepp! Anyway I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Robo the flying robot at your service, vvrrrp!" He said.

"It's nice to meet you Robo, thank you for saving me." Pan said doing a curtsy as Bethany noticed it was getting dark out.

"Hey Pan, I don't mean to interrupt but I think we better set up camp soon because it'll be dark soon." Bethany said as Pan nodded in agreement.

"How about inside a giant tree we passed looking for you Pan?" She suggested.

"As long as it could keep us covered from enemy fire and midnight storms then I'm all for it." Pan replied smiling.

"And besides, it's near the desert spring and the Time Gate, so it's the perfect place to rest." Robo said while they walked to the great tree...

It was in the middle of the night as both Bethany and Pan were awake, Bethany cleared her throat awkwardly and said.

"Hey Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"When you said you were happy to see me, I thought you would not be, why?"

"Because, it wasn't your fault when you said that to me, Sitham had his influence over you." She said as her eyes widened.

"What?! That two time sword honing freak did that to me?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, he will pay dearly for that!"

"Yes yes yes, he will face my wrath yada yada yada, let's go to sleep, please!" Pan said turning on her side and went right to sleep as Bethany did the same...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now that we're all set let's head to the Desert Spring!" Robo said as Pan was digging through her backpack and bring out a flaming bow.

"Woah! Where'd you get that?" Bethany asked wide eyed.

"From the Earth Spring, Flarey is suppose to wield it." Pan replied.

"Do you have Kato' s weapon?" Pan asked curiously.

"Yep, I snuck it into my backpack while no one was looking." She said looking back at her backpack then picked it up as we proceeded to the Desert Spring, they came to the doors of the Time Temple then saw a door on the left.

They all walked towards it with caution, they could seek it torches at the end, they also could see a speck of light down the long hall, as Pan was looking curiously down the hall, she could hear voices, familiar voices, like Flarey' s... Naidni's... And...Kato' s!

*gasp*"Kato! You there? Please answer me!" Pan yelled running towards the light.

"Pan wait! It could be another trap! Wait!" Bethany yelled catching up to Pan who was staring a head then Bethany in front of her and gasped.

"Wooah!" Bethany said wide eyed.

Pan realized she was standing in the most beautifulest place she'd ever been in, two small platforms leading to a large platform looking like the Triforce with three flames on each large triangle with a Hylian Crest in the middle with a few waterfalls surrounding it, with also rows of trees leading to the large platform.

Pan walked to the Hylian Crest getting on her knees, closing her eyes, and clapped her hands together and let out her wings like she did at the Skyview and Earth Spring, Pan was engulfed by a light once more then faded, when she opened her eyes she saw claws with electricity dispersing from it, Fi soon appeared by Pan's side.

"Mistress Pan, that is the last Sacred Weapon you need to obtain, now you must go to the Temple of Time to pass the weapons to the other Sages in the past where they are sealed so when they wake up they will be ready." Fi concluded then flipped back in to the sword.

"Awesome, all we have to do is get the Sacred Weapons to the past where everyone else is at but, before we do that, let's see what the message from the Gods of Old says this time." Pan said pulling out the Master Sword raising it Skyward then strikes the crest, Fi flipped out of the sword yet again.

"Mistress Pan, I have obtained the last message of the Twilight Sage, allow me to translate it to you, (From the edge of time, I guide you the one destined to carry out the Twilight Sage's mission, Once the mortal sage maiden obtains all of the weapons, she must give them to the Guardian to pass through the Time Gate to a distant land, the Guardian is the only one who can reawaken the Time Gate once more.)" Fi concluded before going back into the sword.

"Great! How are we going to find this guardian to open the Time Gate, huh?" Bethany said annoyed.

"Maybe, you just need to look behind yourself to find me." A voice said as Bethany spun around to see who said it.

"Who said that?! Who are you?" Bethany yelled pulling out her blade staff.

**A.N. Who is this? Find out soon enough next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**


	10. Chapter 9: Meet the Guardian!

Chapter 9: Meet The Guardian

**A.N. Hey everyone, sorry it took abit to post another chapter of Wings of Freedom, I was busy with camping and my One shot I've been working on, I won't tell you what it is about until it's posted, i hope you like my stories since I posted a decent amount of chapters for each one except the requests one, other than that I have this poll that you can vote how many me, Zelda Maniac, and Demon Princess of Time will post so please go for it. Anyway please enjoy.**

Pan pulled out her sword while looking behind her friend to see who said that while Robo coward behind her. It was a cloaked women about two feet taller than Pan, she saw the hooded women had a few strands of sandy blonde hair coming from the hood,

"You must be the guardian Fi spoken of, right?" she asked curiosly.

"Yes I am, I am the one who takes you to the Temple of Time to bring the weapons to their rightful owners!" she replied.

"Question though, how is Kato and the others, I... I miss them alot, so is there anyway I could see them?" Pan asked.

"Yes, there is a way, look through the Time Flames of this Spring." Guardian said pointing to one of the flames, the one she was pointing to was green, Pan cautiosly approached till her face nearly touched the dancing flames, Pan soon started to see an image of a boy with green wings, the boy looked very familiar to her, she soon realized she was looking at one of her most trusted friends, Kato!

"Kato! I see Kato!" Pan yelled still looking at the image.

"What?! Let me see!" Bethany said running to the flames where Pan was.

"What is this, how can I see Kato in the Flames?" Pan asked.

"These are Time Flames, they show you where the three main sages are,;ike this red one shows where your red haired friend is." she said.

"Wait? The three main sages? Are you saying there's more than four sages?" Bethany asked curiosly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, there is a total of seven sages, they are called the Celestial Council, they are the Goddess Hylia's council that protect the Celestial Balance." she explained.

"Are you one of them?" Bethany asked.

"No, but I am the messenger of the Sages."

"So what are the other three called?" Pan asked.

"The other three sages is the Guardian Sage, the Time Sage, and the Universe Sage." She said.

"Do you know who are the other three?" Pan asked.

"I do but, you must seek them out, yourselves, but for now we must head to the Temple of Time!" She said leaving the spring as Pan and the others followed her.

It wasn't long until they got to the golden gates of the Temple of Time, they soon opened up to the group group as they approach it, inside was a narrow bridge leading to a large they got to it Guardian stopped in front of them and turned around to face them.

"This is the Time Gate, it does not appear as it should for it must be awaken by the ballad of the Goddess!" She said, Pan thought about it for a second then pulled out the Goddess Harp, she then stepped forward towards the tablet and began to play the Harp' s melody.

"Oh Youth, guided by the serpent of the Goddess, unite earth and sky, bring the light to the land. Oh Youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the light tower, and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear." She sang while the tablet transformed into a large gear with two smaller ones had ancient carvings on it.

Once Pan was done playing, she put away the Harp and walked towards the others and pulled out the three Sacred Weapons handing them to her cloaked friend.

"Take them to Kato and the others so the darkness will be vanquished!" She said as an explosion happened at the door.

They all heard a familiar chuckle as Sitham jumped out of the clearing then charged at them while Bethany ran towards them and magically created blue energy shield blocking Sithams path as he began to hit it multiple times.

"Hurry! Get the Weapons to the Gate!" She yelled.

"How are you doing that?!"

"There's a note in one of my books in my room, it'll explain everything, but right now you have to get the Weapons to the Gate, now go!" She said Adams Guardian and Pan ran to the Time Gate.

"Before I go through the the Gate, I must tell you that you should tell the elders about this at the Sealed Temple, they will tell you where you need to go next!" She said.

"I Understand." Pan replied as her new cloaked friend went through the gate leaving a blue energy bomb behind.

But before it could explode Sitham broke through Bethany's shield making it shatter as Bethany cried out in pain, then fell to the ground, Sitham grabbed her by her shirt then threw her into the Time Gate.

"Bethany!" Pan before she could do anything, the gate exploded in to rubble.

"Dammit! I almost had that twig in my grasp but you had to destroy that opportunity for me Pan, before you help me revive my father, I will punish you the next time we meet, sadly you're not at your full potential yet, but I'm sure you will get to it soon enough, other wise, tah-tah!" He said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in to diamonds leaving Pan and Robo alone.

"So what now?" He said after a few minutes.

"We need to tell the others this, in Skyloft and the Elders at the Sealed Temple, would you like to come with me to Skyloft?"

"Sure, it's better than being alone here, let's go!" He said as Pan nodded then let out her wings and took to the sky towards her home.

"Be safe Bethany!" She whispered to herself as she kept flapping her wings to Skyloft.

**Desert Spring memories**

"Prepare to advance to the troops Kairi, we need to be the ones to create the first blow, we can't afford to have them attack first like last time!" Aqune said urgently as Kairi nodded.

"Aiko! I need you and your men to ambush them on the west side, Vesta east, Kairi you cut off their escape route and finish them off, and Gandiva you will charge at them full on!"

"I see you gave me my favorite position to play, now let's tear those monsters to threads!" He yelled as his men cheated from behind him.

"Great, Zulu, I'm going to need your power to watch over us, Meteo and I will take a different route with Hylia and we'll finish off Ghirahim and Demise! You are all dismissed." She said as Meteo walked up to her as everyone else left.

"Let the Gods be with us." He said.

"We are the Gods Meteo, I don't see we are not?"

"Aqune? Have you sometimes wish that peace will last forever?" He asked as her eyes went down.

"Sometimes, but with a world like this brother I can't say it would last a life time."

"I see, but we have to try at least keep peace for the innocent, I seen them suffer enough already, I don't want that to happen again!"

"I also think so as well but when we are reborn as mortals, we will still be siblings but there is a catch, we will not be on the same side at first, we will be enemies." She said as his eyes widened in horror.

"What?!"

**A.N. Whhhaaattt?! Aqune has a brother? So that Pan has one! But who is he and where is he? Anyway next chapter will show the memories she got at the Skyview Spring, anyway, reminders post me your ideas for God's and check out my poll on my profile, other than that, see ya next time on Wings of Freedom! Bye!**


End file.
